Weihnachtszeit
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Die Weihnachtszeit hat die Crew der Voyager in den Jahren im Delta Quardranten eng zusammen gebracht. Auch auf der Erde feiern Kathryn und Chakotay mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten, auch wenn es etwas chaotisch ist so genießt das ehemalige Führungsduo dieses weihnachtliche Zeit.


**Weihnachtszeit**

Es war der 25 Dezember 2389, der Tag an dem die meisten Menschen auf der Erde Weihnachten feiern, Verwandte zu sich einladen oder Kekse backen. Natürlich wurde diese Tradition auch in Indiana gemacht, ebenso wie in vielen weiteren Bundesstaate der USA. So war es nicht verwunderlich das in einem kleinen Haus in einer etwas abgelegenen Gegend schon um 8:00 Uhr morgens die Lichter an waren und offenbar die Dekoration mit Weihnachtsartikeln voll im Gange war. Nur zu schade, das die Eltern der Kinder, die mit Feuereifer viele Kartons aus dem Keller des Hauses geschleppt hatten, davon noch nichts ahnten. Denn Kathryn Janeway lag schlafend in den Armen ihres Ehemannes und träumte gerade davon, das dieses Weihnachtsfest ruhig und ohne Probleme ablaufen würde. Ein etwas lauteres Fluchen riss allerdings Chakotay aus dem Schlaf, müde warf er einen Blick auf den altmodischen Wecker den er sich einst zugelegt hatte.

"8 Uhr morgens?", murmelte er verschlafen und strich seiner schlafenden Frau liebevoll über den Arm, musste aber nach einigen Minuten feststellen, das Kathryn wohl noch eine ganze Weile im Reich der Träume bleiben würde. Nach einigen weiteren verstrichenen Minuten, versuchte er irgendwie seine Geliebte vorsichtig auf ihre Bett Seite des Ehebettes zu legen doch das stellte sich als schwerer heraus als Chakotay am Anfang gedacht hatte.

"Schlaf noch ein wenig, ich werde nachsehen gehen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und wunderte sich gar nicht, das keine Reaktion von seiner Frau kam. Mit einem Lächeln stand Chakotay schließlich auf, schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, um nach zu sehen was sein Nachwuchs um 8 Uhr in der Frühe schon wieder angestellt hatte.

"Das passt gar nicht dahin! Jetzt gib mir das Ding zurück!"

"Und ob das dahin passt, du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

"Ach aber du oder wie! Das passte letztes Jahr schon nicht!"

"Na und wo ist den Problem Yara!"

"Ein Osterhase passt einfach nicht zur Weihnachtsdeko, sieh es ein Scarlett!"

"Wenigstens muss ich nicht immer an eine Schmetterling denken, wenn ich meinen Namen höre Yara!"

"Yara und Scarlet hört auf sonst kommt Dad noch runter, oder Mum!", mischte sich nun ein Junge von etwa 14 Jahren in den Streit der beiden Schwester ein.

"Was willst du denn jetzt Dasan! Nur weil dein Name übersetzt bedeutet das du der Chef bist?", Scarlet blickte ihren älteren Bruder amüsiert an.

"Ich spiele mich nie als Chef auf, und ich glaube nicht das Mum äußerst begeistert wäre, wenn sie bereits um 8 Uhr aufstehen muss, weil ihr beiden so einen Krach veranstaltet! Dabei wundert es mich ja das ihr überhaupt schon wach seid", sagte Dasan ernst.

"Wir wollten dekorieren, da Mum und Dad noch gar nicht dazu gekommen sind", mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte Scarlet sich die kleine Deko Figur des Osterhasen zurück ergattert und grinste ihre Schwester nun siegessicher an.

"Es ist Weihnachten, da könnt ihr damit auch noch warten. Außerdem wenn ich nochmal so alt wäre wie ihr, würde ich den Morgen des 25 Dezember mit schlafen verbringen", konterte Dasan.

"Yara ist 8 und ich bin 9 was erwatest du bitte. Und jetzt..wo waren wir stehen geblieben.", sagte Scarlett und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, da Yara den Hasen wieder an sich reißen wollte.

"Ihr kloppt euch doch jetzt nicht wirklich um einen Hasen?", verwirrt machte Dasan sich auch auf den Weg in den angrenzende Wohnzimmer und stellte dort fest, das Scarlett sich hinter das Sofa geflüchtet hatte.

"Doch!", lautete die einfache Antwort von Yara bevor sie ebenfalls hinter das Sofa kletterte um ihrer Schwester den Deko Artikel wieder weg zu nehmen. Das Ergebnis war das man die Streiterei der beiden Mädchen schon bis zur Treppe die in die erste Etage führte hören konnte.

"Aaah! Yara lass den Osterhasen jetzt los!", motzte Scarlett ihre Schwester an.

"Das kannst du vergessen! Ein Rentier würde tausend Millionen mal besser passen!", erwiderte Yara ohne nachgeben zu wollen.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn ihr euch erst einmal umziehen geht hm?", mit einem schiefen Lächeln hatte Chakotay die kleine Streiterei seiner beiden Töchter beobachtet und stand nun neben Dasan im Wohnzimmer.

Fast als wäre mit den Worten des Indianers ein Blitz eingeschlagen, ließen die beiden Schwester den Deko Artikel los der auf dem Boden landete. Es war ihr Glück das es sich dabei um eine Stoff Artikel handelte. Die beiden Schwestern grinste unschuldig während sie ihren Vater ansahen.

"Ich weis ja das heute Weihnachten ist, aber hätte ihr..mit dem was ihr auch immer machen wolltet nicht noch ein wenig warten können?", wandte Chakotay sich an die beiden Schwestern.

"Also...wir wollten euch nur etwas abnehmen da...", Scarlett hielt inne und stieß Yara mit dem Ellenbogen kurz an.

"Damit ihr es nicht machen müsst. Du und Mum ihr musstet soviel arbeiten...da wollten wir euch nur eine Freude machen", beendete Yara den angefangenen Satz ihrer Schwester.

"Außerdem wollte Dasan nicht helfen!", fügte Scarlett noch schnell hinzu und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu ihrem Bruder. Dasan war fast das genaue Ebenbild seines Vaters.

"Wo wollten wir denn hin Dasan?", erkundigte Chakotay sich bei seinem Sohn, der im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst und seinen Schwestern in winterfester Kleidung dastand. Sogar mit Schneeschuhen und Handschuhen, diese zog Dasan nun aber langsam aus.

"Also Dad, ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Miral gehen um ihr die Einladung für morgen zum Brunchen persönlich zu geben. Du weist ja ich bin nicht immer den Fan von diesem ganzen wir senden ne Nachricht innerhalb von Sekunden da hin..und genau deshalb habe ich mir gestern auch die Mühe gemacht und ne Karte gebastelt", erklärte Dasan seinem Vater und fischte eine selbst gemachte Einladungskarte aus seiner Jackentasche hervor, die er Chakotay kurz hinhielt.

"Ich wusste nicht, das du so eine Begeisterung für rosa Sternchen und Glitzer hast", antwortete Chakotay lächelnd, nachdem er sich die Karte kurz angesehen hatte.

"Nun, Amelia wollte unbedingt helfen und hat diese Mädchen Sachen auf die Karte geklebt", erklärte Dasan die Tatsache wer die Karte so untermalt hatte mit den Sternchen und dem Glitzer verziert hatte.

"Es wundert mich das Amelia bei dem Krach, den ihr veranstaltet noch schläft", sagte Chakotay, der eigentlich fest damit gerechnet hatte das seine jüngste mit von der Partie gewesen wäre.

"Als wir in ihrem Zimmer waren hat sie nur weiter geschlafen, wobei wir sie wecken wollten", erklärte Yara.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch jetzt umziehen geht und ich mache in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück", schlug Chakotay vor worauf die beiden Schwestern sofort zustimmend nickten und nach oben rannten.

"Dad? Könnte ich denn eben zu Miral gehen und ihr die Karte geben?", wollte Dasan nun von seinem Vater wissen und blickte für einigen Sekunden nachdenklich auf die Einladungskarte für den Brunch.

"Na gut, aber sei bitte Nachmittags wieder hier. Wir haben dann vor den Baum zu schmücken", stimmte er der bitte seinen Sohnes zu.

"Super danke", bedankte Dasan sich strahlend und war einige Sekunden später auch schon zur Haustür hinaus. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte Chakotay seinem ältesten hinterher und dachte für einen Moment daran, wie er damals im Delta Quadranten geboren wurde. Knapp ein Jahr nachdem er dem Captain seine Liebe gestanden und sie geheiratet hatte. Es war schon seltsam wie schnell die Zeit doch vergehen konnte.

"Wie kann Amelia nur so lange schlafen? Es ist Weihnachten das heißt das wir heute Abend die Geschenke auspacken werden und vorher ganz viele Kekse essen werden", meinte Scarlet nachdenklich zu ihrer Schwester während sie ihr gemeinsames großes Zimmer betraten.

"Keine Ahnung, eigentlich ist es im Schlafanzug viel bequemer", sagte Yara und betrachte sich grinsend in dem kleinen Spiegel der im Zimmer war. Sie hatte das schwarze Haar von ihrem Vater vererbt und die blauen Augen von ihrer Mutter bekommen. Bei Scarlett war es fast genauso nur das ihre Haare eine ganze Spur mehr ins bräunliche gingen.

"Wir könnten Weihnachten ja auch im Schlafanzug feiern, nur Mum wäre weniger begeistert", kicherte Scarlett und holte ein paar Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank, um einige davon ihrer Schwester zu reichen.

"Das wäre mal eine tolle Idee. Aber ich glaube das Dasan das dann mitmachen würde, aber er will ja unbedingt diese Karte zu Miral bringen", meinte Yara nach einigen Minuten.

"Ich freu mich darauf wenn Onkel Tom und Tante B´Eelanna und Miral kommen. Dann erzählt Onkel Tom wieder diese lustigen Geschichten von damals", erwiderte Scarlett nachdem sie sich einen Pullover übergestreift hatte.

"Sollten wir Mum wohl wecken?", fragte Yara nachdenklich nachdem sie sich ihre Haare gekämmt hatte.

"Hm, die schläft wahrscheinlich so fest wie Amelia, lass uns erst mal frühstücken", schlug Scarlett lächelnd vor nachdem sich beide fertig umgezogen hatten. Denn es war ja erstmal wichtiger das man was frühstücke, bevor das dekorieren des Hauses und des Weihnachtsbaumes weiter gehen würde.

 **...**

Auch Chakotay hatte sich nachdem er das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte kurz umgezogen und wartete nun unten auf seine beiden Töchter. Kathryn war immer noch im Land der Träume und wurde erst nach einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde langsam wach, als ihr Mutterinstinkt sich langsam meldete das ihre jüngste wohl nach ihr gerufen haben muss. Automatisch tastete der ehemalige Captain der Voyager neben sich um sicher zu gehen das Chakotay noch da liegen würde, doch der Platz neben ihr war leer. Verwirrt schlug Kathryn ihre blauen Augen auf und brauchte einige Minuten um ein wenig wach zu werden. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran wie sie gestern Abend in den Armen von ihm eingeschlafen war, es war so ein schönes gewohntes Gefühl gewesen was sie nicht mehr missen wollte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr wurde ihr klar das es bereits kurz vor 9 Uhr morgens war und ein leises fragendes Rufen ihre jüngsten Tochter veranlasste Kathryn dazu, sich schnell um ziehen zu gehen und anschließend nachdem das erledigt war, ein Stockwerk nach oben zu gehen wo die Kinderzimmer waren. Überrascht stellte sie mit einem Blick in das Zimmer von Scarlett und Yara fest, das diese wohl auch schon wach waren, ebenso wie ihr ältester Sohn Dasan. Langsam öffnete sie die Zimmertür zu ihrem jüngsten Kind und drückte anschließend auf den Lichtschalter.

"Guten Morgen Amelia", sprach sie zu dem Kleinkind welches neugierig in dem Gitterbett saß und ihr freudig entgegen sah. Mit einem Lächeln hob Kathryn das 19 Monate alte Mädchen aus dem Bett und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte Kathryn sich und legte Amelia auf den Wickeltisch um ihr eine frische Windel an zu ziehen.

"Ja Momy, Yara sagt Weih-nachten heute", antwortete Amelia gähnend an blinzelte einmal kurz.

"Es scheint als wären Yara und Scarlett schon eine ganze Weile wach", erwiderte Kathryn und entsorge die volle Windel schnellst möglich ehe sie dem Mädchen eine frische anzog.

"Teske essen?", fragte Amelia sie und lächelte freundlich während Kathrine ihren Schlafanzug gegen eine Latzhose und ein paar andere alltagstaugliche Klamotten eintauschte.

"Das wäre ein wenig früh findest du nicht. Lass uns erst einmal frühstücken gehen", schlug Kathryn vor und nahm die kleine wieder auf ihren Arm, nachdem sie fertig angezogen war.

"Momy nein, Feli", warf Amelia bittend ein und streckte ihre Hand in die Richtung ihres Gitterbettes aus. Kathryn verdrehte ihre blauen Augen, ehe sie sich umdrehte um das kleine Schmusetuch mit dem aufgestickten Maus drauf aus dem Bettchen zu fischen und es ihre Tochter zu reichen.

"Danke Momy", bedankte Amelia sich brav und hielt das Schmusetuch fest umklammert. Der ehemalige Captain der Voyager wusste zwar das sie eben fast etwas vergessen hatte, aber instinktiv hatte sie gehofft das ihre Tochter es nicht merken würde. Das Schmusetuch hatte sie damals zum ersten Geburtstag von Harry geschenkt bekommen und seitdem liebte sie es abgöttisch. Kathryn nickte nur und strich der kleinen mit ihrer Freien Hand die hellbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte in freudig strahlende brau-blaue Kleinkinder Augen.

"Wie könnte ich Feli vergessen, mal sehen ob Daddy schon Frühstück gemacht hat", sagte Kathryn zu ihr und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg nach unten in das Esszimmer.

"Dasan braucht viel zu lange...gib mir mal die Marmelade Scarlett", seufzend wandte Yara ihren Blick vom Fenster von dem man aus in den Garten sehen konnte ab und nahm einige Sekunden später das Glas entgegen.

"Er will nur nicht helfen, aber dafür bekommt er auch keine Kekse nachher", sagte Scarlett und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao.

"Oh ja, ich freue mich schon aufs Kekse backen, das wird bestimmt so toll wie letztes Jahr", erwiderte Yara happy und bestrich sich ihre Toast mir Marmelade.

"Du meinst wohl so chaotisch wie letztes mal Yara. Das Mehl war überall in der Küche gewesen", waren die Worte die Kathryn an Yara gerichtet hatte, nachdem sie mit Amelia auf dem Arm das Esszimmer betreten hatte.

"Morgen Mami, aber es hat so viel Spaß gemacht", meinte Yara unschuldig lächelnd.

"Ja, wir sollten erneut eine Mehl Wolke machen und dann davon ein Foto", meinte Scarlett begeistert.

"Das werdet ihr schön unterlassen Mädels", mahnte Chakotay die beiden nun nicht ganz so ernst.

"Komm schon Dad, das wird lustig", versuchte Scarlett ihren Vater zu überreden.

"Als wir es Onkel Tom letztes Jahr erzählt hatten, fand er es komisch", fügte Yara noch hinzu.

"Tom hat auch nur eine Tochter und soweit ich mich recht erinnere hatten Dasan und sie damals ein Fenster mit Lippenstift vollgeschmiert", erinnerte Kathryn sich.

"Echt? Dasan hat das nie erwähnt..warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen", Kopf schüttelnd widmete sich Scarlett wieder ihrem Kakao.

"Ich muss mir erst einmal überlegen, ob ich mit euch nachher überhaupt Kekse backe", meinte Kathryn und blickte ihre beiden Töchter kurz an.

"Yara, Mami will bestimmt Frühstücken..vielleicht sollten wir oben schon einmal dekorieren", schlug Scarlett ihrer Schwester vor nachdem diese ihr Toast gegessen hatte.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, dürfen wir?", fragend blickte Yara zu Chakotay der einige Sekunden später nickte.

"Geht ruhig", fügte Chakotay noch hinzu und keine zwei Minuten später hatten die beiden Mädchen sich eine Kiste mit Dekorationsartikeln geschnappt und schleppten diese die Treppe nach oben hinauf.

 **...**

"Danke, vor dieser Keks Aktion brauche ich einen Kaffee", bedankte Kathryn sich bei Chakotay, der in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden war um seiner Frau eine Tasse Kaffee holen zu gehen, auch wenn der Indianer daran zweifelte das es nur bei dieser einen Tasse heute bleiben würde.

"Gern geschehen. Ich hatte versucht dich zu wecken aber du warst so schön am schlafen da habe ich es gelassen", erwiderte Chakotay lächelnd.

"Es wundert mich das ich nicht wach geworden bin. Zumindest nicht als die Mädchen wohl aufgestanden sind. Wo ist Dasan?", erwiderte Kathryn während sie mit der einen Hand Amelia vorsichtig festhielt die auf ihrem Schoss saß und mit der anderen einen Schluck des heißen Kaffees trank.

"Yara und Scarlett wollten schon dekorieren und Dasan wollte dies verhindern damit wir noch ein wenig schlafen können. Er wollte hinunter zu Miral laufen um ihr die Einladungskarte für den Brunch morgen zu geben", erklärte Chakotay.

"Brunch? Ach ja ich erinnere mich die gesamte Crew kommt her und frühstücken alle zusammen. Es wundert mich woher Dasan die Liebe zu alten Traditionen hat", erwiderte Kathryn schmunzelnd.

"Da ist es doch von Vorteil, das Tom und B´Elana nicht weit weg wohnen", sagte Chakotay und drückte seiner Frau lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er anfing die Brettchen von Scarlett und Yara ab zu räumen.

"Lass mich raten, Scarlett wollte wieder den Osterhasen neben den Tannenbaum stellen nicht wahr?", erkundigte Kathryn sich und schüttelte nur leicht amüsiert über diese Frage.

"Ja, ich habe eine Weile dabei zugesehen wie die beiden sich um den Hasen gestritten haben. Er müsste noch im Wohnzimmer liegen", antwortete Chakotay.

"Es wundert mich das die beiden noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, Weihnachtliche Dekoration zu Ostern zu verteilen", meinte Kathryn schmunzelnd.

"Wer weis, vielleicht kommen sie ja noch auf die Idee. Was möchtest du denn Frühstücken Amelia?", erwiderte Chakotay und blickte seine jüngste Tochter freundlich an um auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten. Das kleine Mädchen sah erst einige Sekunden zu den Lebensmitteln die noch auf dem Tisch standen, ehe sie zu ihm sah und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden auf seine Frage antwortet.

"Teks Daddy", mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck sah Amelia ihn an. Schmunzelnd nahm Chakotay seine Tochter von Kathryns Schoss und strich ihr liebevoll über das hellbraune Haar.

"Ich glaube wir haben noch einen French Toast da", antwortete er ihr und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken.

"Jaa ench Toast", sagte Amelia und schlang ihre kleinen Arme um den Hals ihres Daddys.

"Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee mitbringen Schatz?", erkundigte Chakotay sich bei seiner Geliebten, die ihren ersten Kaffee bereits leer getrunken hatte.

"Du kennst mich zugut", stimmte Kathryn zu und reichte ihm die leere Tasse. Wahrscheinlich würde sie über den Tag verteilt noch so einige Tassen gebrauchen können.

Gegen den späten Nachmittag war auch Dasan schon zurück gekehrt und hatte verkündet, das es draußen angefangen hatte zu schneien. Der 14 Jährige wollte gerade seine Jacke im Badezimmer über die Heizung hängen und anschließend nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen, da ihm die ganze wir backen zusammen Kekse und wollen den Baum schmücken Aktion ein wenig zu viel Action war, doch er kam nicht weit.

"Dasan, du kannst nicht einfach hoch gehen, erstens musst du mir helfen den Stern auf die Baumspitze zu tuen und zweitens wollen wir gleiche Kekse backen", demonstrativ hatte Scarlett sich vor ihren älteren Bruder gestellt und verschränkte die Arme nun voreinander.

"Scarlett ich wollte eigentlich..jetzt schau mich doch nicht so an!", beschwerte Dasan sich und versuchte den Hunde Blick seiner Schwester zu ignorieren. Das stellte sich allerdings als äußerst schwer heraus.

"Na gut", gab er sich seufzend geschlagen und folgte Scarlett ins Wohnzimmer. Der Weihnachtsbaum war geschmückt und wie die 9 Jährige gesagt hatte fehlte nur noch der Stern auf der Baumspitze. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht hatte Scarlett den Stern schließlich gefunden und wartete darauf das Dasan sich hoch heben würde.

"Ich glaube du wirst zu groß für sowas", murmelte der Junge und beobachtete wie das junge Mädchen es nach einigen Versuchen geschafft hatte, den Stern auf der Richtigen Stelle zu platzieren.

"Wackel doch nicht so sonst...", noch bevor er aussprechen könnte was sonst passieren würde, war es auch schon geschehen denn Scarlett wackelte ein wenig zuviel herum und so landeten beide auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmer Bodens.

"..Fallen wir um", beendete Dasan seinen Satz und sah Scarlett vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich bin weich gelandet", verteidigte das Mädchen sich und grinste Dasan an.

"Ja, weil du auf mir gelandet bist Scarlett", stellte Dasan die Sache klar und nahm nun ein amüsiertes Kichern von Yara war.

"Was ist daran so komisch", wollte Dasan von seiner anderen Schwester wissen.

"Nun das wird unsere nächste Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnachtskarte", kicherte Yara amüsiert.

"Sehr lustig..", brummte Dasan und schob Scarlett von sich hinunter um danach langsam auf zu stehen.

"Also der Baum sieht jetzt wirklich besser aus", meinte Chakotay ebenfalls amüsiert an seinen Sohn.

"Das...stimmt", stimmte Dasan ihm schließlich doch zu nachdem er sich den fertig geschmückten Baum angesehen hatte, der durch den Stern auf der Spitze wirklich besser aussah.

"Aber vielleicht hätte ich Amelia hoch heben sollen, dann wäre ich nicht umgefallen", fügte Dasan noch hinzu und sah zu seiner jüngsten Schwester die neben einer Kiste saß in der die Dekorations Artikel bis vor kurzem noch verstaut waren.

"Baum toll", sagte Amelia zu Dasan und deutete mit der rechten Hand lächelnd auf den geschmückten Baum.

"Mum? Morgen kommen doch alle eure Freunde von der Voyager zum Brunchen oder?", erkundigte Yara sich nachdem sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und blickte Kathryn fragen an.

"Bis vor ein paar Jahren war es noch an Weihnachten gewesen, wo wir uns alle getroffen haben. Aber ja sie werden morgen alle kommen", bestätigte Kathryn die Aussage des Mädchens nickend.

"Dann muss ich Onkel Tom sagen das da nie ein Monster unter meinem Bett war", überlegte Scarlett laut.

"Ach, hat Tom dir das erzählen wollen? Du musst nicht alles glauben was er sagt Scarlett", meinte Dasan nun zu seiner Schwester.

"Ja aber er hat es mit so einer...Stimme gesagt das ich nicht schlafen konnte", erwiderte Scarlett.

"Deshalb hast du dich mit diesem Spielzeug Affen aufrecht sitzend im Bett versteckt...in meinem Bett Schwesterchen?", wollte Yara nun wissen.

"Das war doch ein Geheimnis Yara, und ja genau deshalb", zischte Scarlett ihrer Schwester nun zu.

"Ihr dürft nicht alles glauben was Tom euch erzählt", meinte Kathryn nur und es wunderte sie nicht, das Tom solche Gesichten erzählt, ihn würde sie definitiv morgen darauf ansprechen.

"Ja..das heißt auch, das Onkel Harry mit Tante Seven kommen wird und Tuvok und der Doktor", zählte Yara nun lächelnd auf. Ein unsicherer Laut ertönte und Amelia war gerade auf dem Weg, etwas wackelig auf den Beinen das Wohnzimmer so schnell wie es ihr möglich war zu verlassen.

"Amelia warte, du musst nicht weg gehen der Doktor ist doch nicht hier", mit wenige Schritten war Yara bei ihrer jüngeren Schwester angelangt und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Toch! Yara sagt haben...Amelia nicht mögen Doktor", erwiderte Amelia überzeugt und wollte sich seitwärts an ihrer Schwester vorbei quetschen.

"Ja, aber er wird morgen kommen, du musst vor ihm keine Angst haben er ist doch gant freundlich", versuchte Yara dem Kleinkind die Angst zu nehmen. Amelia schütte ihren kleinen Kopf und wollte ihrer Schwester nicht glauben und so drehte sie sich wieder herum, um nach Kathryn zu laufen und sich hinter ihrem Bein zu verstecken.

"Momy...Amelia nicht Doktor will", sagte sie unsicher und Kathryn ging in die Hocke um ihre jüngsten zu erklären, das der Doktor ihr nichts tuen würde und er morgen her kommen würde um mit den anderen zu brunchen.

"In Ordnung Amelia?", fragte Kathryn noch einmal nach, nachdem das kleine Mädchen genickt hatte und sie somit wahrscheinlich für den Moment verstanden hatte, das das MHN ihr nichts tuen würde.

"Also heißt das..wir können jetzt Kekse backen gehen?", fragte Scarlett nach und sah Yara kurz an.

"So war es letztes Jahr auch..los komm", stimmte Yara ihr zu und die beiden Mädchen rannten in die Küche.

"Ich wollte eigentlich gesagt haben, das wir erst die Kisten weg räumen wollen, aber na gut", rief Kathryn ihnen hinterer und begab sich anschließend ebenfalls in die Küche.

"Dad?", wandte Dasan sich an seinen Vater und deutete anschließend auf die leeren Kartons die neben dem Baum standen.

"Ja Dasan? Wir könnten die Kartons schon mal wieder in den Keller bringen", schlug Chakotay vor und wollte die Kartons zusammen sammeln als Dasan seine eigentliche Frage stellte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob wir aus diesen Kartons wieder so eine Höhle bauen könnte, mit Decken so wie damals...", brachte Dasan grinsend hervor. Chakotay hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah seinen Sohn überrascht an.

"Das überrascht mich jetzt Dasan, aber von mir aus können wir das gerne machen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind im Keller noch brauchbare Kartons", gab Chakotay ehrlich überrascht zu und hätte damit nun gar nicht gerechnet.

"Ich meine, wir müssen es nicht jetzt machen aber..vielleicht während den restlichen Feiertage", erwiderte Dasan lächelnd. Aus der Küche hörte man das Lachen von Scarlett und Yara und ein Grummeln das von Kathryn wahrscheinlich ausging.

"Ich glaube das die beiden wieder vorhaben eine Mehlwolke zu produzieren, klingt nach Spaß", meinte Dasan und machte sich grinsend auf den Weg in die Küche. Chakotay blickte seinem ältesten Sohn lächelnd hinterher, es freute ihn ja das er Interesse an Dingen zeigte die er zu seiner Kindheit gemacht hatte.

"Na komm Amelia, wir schauen mal nach ob wir nicht ein wenig Plätzchen Teig naschen dürfen", meinte er lächelnd zu dem Kleindkind und nahm es einigen Sekunden später auf den Arm um mit ihr in die Küche zu gehen.

 **...**

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen sah Scarlett ihre Schwester an und wahr sich sicher das es dieses mal funktionieren würde. Während Kathryn nämlich den Backofen schon vorgeheizt hatte, waren die beiden Mädchen damit beschäftigt den Teig fertig zu machen und hatten dafür schon alle Zutaten beisammen und vermengten diese gerade.

"Na los, es merkt keiner", raunte Scarlett Yara zu die ein wenig Mehl in ihrem Haar hatte.

"Warte, später", murmelte Yara und betrachtete den fertig gekneteten Teig zufrieden.

"Aber dann ist es nicht mehr so lustig", erwiderte Scarlett und stellte die Mehltüte auf den Tisch zurück.

"Gut, ihr habt den Teig fertig, jetzt brauchen wir noch die Formen", meinte Kathryn zufrieden und ging zu einem der Schränke in der Küche um sie zu öffnen. Kaum hatte sie die Schranktür aufgemacht segelte ihr eine kleine Dose entgegen die auf dem Boden landete und es laut scheppern lies.

"Okay, wer von euch hat die Dose so schief dort rein getan", wollte Kathryn grummelnd wissen und blickte ihre beiden Töchter an. Ein leises Räuspern erklang und Dasan hob lächelnd die Hand.

"Also wenn ich ehrlich bin...war ich das. Ich wollte doch vor ein paar Wochen dieses Geschenk aus Keksen für eine Freundin machen und ich war im Stress und somit habe ich die Dose..eventuell schief dort rein getan", meinte Dasan lächelnd.

"Aber ich werde natürlich helfen sie auf zu heben", fügte er noch schnell hinzu und war wenige Sekunden später auch schon dabei sein Vorhaben in die Tat um zu setzen.

"Na gut Dasan. Scarlett und Yara rollt den Teig schon mal aus bitte", meinte Kathryn leise seufzend und dennoch zierte ein leichtes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

"Aye Aye Captain Mami", grinste Scarlett und schnappte sich ein Nudelholz und fing an gemeinsam mit Yara den Teig flach zu rollen.

"Das habe ich damals einmal gesagt, als du mich ins Bett geschickt hast und ich viel lieber auf der Brücke bleiben wollte. Irgendwas muss daran so lustig gewesen sein das alle Anwesenden gelacht haben", erinnerte Dasan sich und musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

"Du warst in einem Pferde Pyjama auf der Brücker gewesen Liebling", erinnerte Kathryn sich und auch daran das sie bei diesem Anblick damals selber herzhaft lachen musste.

"Pferde Pyjama? Ich hoffe wir haben noch ein Bild davon", kicherte Scarlett und legte nach einigen Minuten das Nudelholz zur Seite. Dasan hatte die Dosen mit den Ausstechformen auf die freie Fläche gestellt und nun fingen alle vier an, verschiedene Keks Formen aus zu stechen und diese auf das Blech zu tuen. Eine halbe Stunde später roch es im ganzen Haus nach frisch gebackenen Keksen.

" lass und was cooles machen", flüsterte Scarlett ihrem Bruder zu und nickte mit dem Kopf zu der Mehltüte.

"Nun...ich...", Dasan wollte sich heraus reden doch ehe er es sich versehen konnte hatte seine Schwester ihm schon ein wenig Mehl in die Hand gedrückt und gab Yara ein Zeichen. Diese verstand und schob die Mehltüte ganz unauffällig zu Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden bildete sich eine große Mehlwolke aus und die Kindern bekamen einiges von dem Mehl ins Gesicht oder in die Haare.

"Schnee!", rief Amelia erfreut aus und auch wenn Kathryn in diesem Moment wenig nach lachen zu mute wahr, musste sie lachen.

"Das erinnert mich an letztes Jahr", meinte Scarlett happy und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht um ein wenig Mehl weg zu bekommen.

"Ich liebe Weihnachten", meinte Yara glücklich und betrachtete das Mehl das zum Glück nur auf dem Boden der Küche verteilt worden war.

"Davon könnten wir auch ein Foto machen", schlug Dasan vor und musste über seine eigene Idee lachen.

"Gut Idee, aber wie wäre es wenn ihr eurer Mutter helft, das ganze sauber zu machen", schlug Chakotay vor und das fand nach einigem Gemurmel seitens der Kinder die Zustimmung. Während Dasan, Yara und Scarlett einen Eimer mit Wasser und ein paar Tücher zum aufwischen des Mehls holten schnappte Chakotay sich einen Keks.

"Die sind wirklich gut geworden, fast schon besser als letztes Jahr", meinte nach einigen Bisschen lächelnd.

Gegen den späten Abend war der Zauber auch schon vorbei. Die Geschenke waren ausgepackt worden und es gab strahlende Kinderaugen. Die Familie hatte zusammen ein paar Weihnachtslieder gesungen und anschließend noch ein paar Brettspiele gespielt.

"Gute Nacht Mami und Dad", sagten die beiden Schwestern im Chor zu ihren Eltern, bevor sie die beiden noch einmal drückten um anschließend ins Obergeschoss zu gehen um schlafen zu gehen.

"Danke für das Skateboard, gute Nacht", meinte Dasan nun auch und umarmte seine Eltern zufrieden, ehe er ebenfalls den Weg nach oben antrat.

"Amelia Schatz, es wird Zeit das du auch schlafen gehst", wandte Kathryn sich an ihre jüngste die auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmers lag und die Augen schon fest geschlossen hatte. Müde sah sie zu ihrer Momy und gähnte fast schon als Zusage. Mit einem Lächeln erhob Kathryn sich um das fast schon schlafende Mädchen auf den Arm zu nehmen und sie in Bett zu bringen. Zehn Minuten später war sie wieder ihm Wohnzimmer und lies sich auf der Couch neben Chakotay nieder.

"Das war mal ein Ereignisreiches Weihnachtsfest", meinte der Indianer lächelnd und legte seinen Arm um Kathryn. Diese blickte zum Kamin indem ein Feuer brannte.

"Das stimmt, aber es missen wollen würde ich nicht mehr", stimmte Kathryn ihm zu.

"Ich liebe dich Kathryn und ich bin froh damals dir meine Gefühle offenbart zu haben", meinte Chakotay lächelnd. Kathryn kuschelte sich an ihn und blickte in die braunen ehrlichen Augen die sie so sehr liebte.

"Ich bin froh das es damals so gekommen ist. Ich liebe dich auch Chakotay", meinte sie liebevoll und spürte wenig später wie er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte, so liebevoll wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Zufrieden erwiderte sie den Kuss und wahr mehr als froh das sie ihm damals gegenüber ebenfalls ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte. Wenn nicht, dann hätte Kathryn heute nicht so eine tolle Familie und einen wundervollen Ehemann, den sie gegen nichts auf dieser Welt eintauschen wollen würde. Auch wenn es manchmal etwas chaotisch zuging so wie jetzt an Weihnachten, so sehr liebte Kathryn ihre Familie auch und genoss den Alltag der sich ergab, wenn sie mal frei hatte und nicht zur Arbeit musste. Sie genoss es die Nähe von Chakotay zu spüren und würde ihn selbst verständlich gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollen. Nach einiger Zeit lösten die beiden sich von einander und Kathryn legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper.

"Du hast einen Captain damals wie heute sehr sehr glücklich gemacht. Und ich bin so glücklich dich als meinen Ehemann zu haben", sagte sie liebevoll und meinte es auch so. Denn Chakotay war ein wundervoller Ehemann und Vater. Zufrieden schloss Kathryn ihre Augen und genoss die Nähe und das gute Gefühl das sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Irgendwo in einem Radio das sie während es Abend angestellt hatten lief All i Want for Christmas is you.

 **ENDE**


End file.
